


Good boy

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: “Грёбанный спонсор, ты отдашь мне всё до последнего траханного цента!” - продолжает неиствовать Гэвин, а всё его тело движется в такт отбиваемому ритму. Серые глаза пожирают его с потрохами, и он знает, что хорош. Он - охуителен, и если этот хмырь не возбуждён сейчас, то он, блять, розовый пони в балетной пачке.





	1. Chapter 1

Возвращаться в прошлое Гэвин не любит, но бывают дни, когда ничего другого ему просто не остаётся. Левую руку рвёт от боли, и она мелко трясётся, явно протестуя, когда её мышцы перенапрягают, заставляя ладонь словно выкручиваться изнутри. Гэвину наплевать на боль до тех пор, пока он может удержать палочку, а когда уже не может, то наплевать вообще на всё.

Устало откинувшись на высокую спинку стула, он закрывает глаза, нехотя переносясь туда, где всё это блядство стартовало вместе с его медленно, но верно рушащейся жизнью.

А ведь всё началось с простого приказа:

— Если ты действительно такой хороший ударник, как думаешь, тогда сыграй так, чтобы у меня встал, — заявляет ему Ричард, сидя в единственном кресле в аудитории, где Гэвин сидит за установкой.

«Да я, блять лучше, чем ты можешь вообразить», — зло думает он, принимаясь неторопливо отстукивать ритм.

Неторопливые первые такты, чтобы разжечь интерес, становятся отчётливыми, набирающими постепенно темп, лишь тогда, когда Гэвину становится очевидно — он зацепил этого проклятого приглашённого спонсора, который сидел в приёмной комиссии на их экзамене, присматриваясь к юным дарованиям и наверняка размышляя о том, как можно выгодней вложить свои финансы и кто из присутствующих поможет ему удвоить сумму, потраченную на организацию концертной деятельности, а то и утроить за пару лет.

Иметь спонсора хотят все, и за каким хером тот выбрал его, Гэвин не знает. Ни малейшего понятия и о том, почему этот чокнутый поставил такое неебическое условие, от которого бы шуганулись большинство парней, которые учатся вместе с ним, хотя самомнение у каждого такое, что будь здоров.

И Гэвин не исключение.

«Ты, блять, кончишь от того, как я играю!» — крутится у него в голове, когда он набирает темп. Его собственное возбуждение при игре — нормальное состояние, к которому он так привык за это время, что почти и не замечает его.

Руки, которые первые три года болели с непривычки, ускоряются. Удобно, если речь идёт о том, чтобы подрочить, потому что мелкая моторика освоена на «A+». Палочки в пальцах он прокручивает не ради красоты, а просто потому, что от этого жеста человек перед ним приподнимается, словно пытается получше рассмотреть его пальцы.

Фетишисты всегда таращатся на барабанщиков из-за их рук, это он усвоил ещё на первом курсе, когда пошёл в консерваторию. Не на гитаристов или басистов, нет, они постоянно смотрят только на ударников, и ему знаком этот масляный взгляд, которым одаривают его руки.

«Грёбаный спонсор, ты отдашь мне всё до последнего траханного цента!» — продолжает неистовствовать Гэвин, а всё его тело движется в такт отбиваемому ритму. Серые глаза пожирают его с потрохами, и он знает, что хорош. Он — охуителен, и если этот хмырь не возбуждён сейчас, то он, блять, розовый пони в балетной пачке.

Но тот возбуждён — даже сигарета в его руках просто тлеет, а он не делает ни затяжки, не в силах перестать смотреть, как Гэвин разгоняется. Такты летят под его руками и ногами, и он придерживает тарелку кончиком пальца, гася звук, чтобы ударить снова и снова.

Он даже не замечает, в какой момент увлечённый собственной игрой Гэвин плюёт на реакции зрителя, продолжая уже для себя. Просто потому, что это его несёт, и по телу гуляет сладостный жар, который так легко спутать с возбуждением. Он напряжён не меньше, чем если бы занимался яростным сексом, а всё тело горит, подчиняясь собственным, не касающимся его рукам. Ритм пробегается по коже, поднимая волоски на руках и заставляя их и спину покрыться мурашками, и Гэвин закусывает губу.

«Блядство», — думает он, ощущая пристальный взгляд спокойных, ледяных глаз, которые бодрят не хуже кусочка замерзшей воды, скользящему по горячей коже.

Дыхание сбивается, ему хорошо, он сам внутри своей игры как в клетке, готовый кончить в любой момент, но оттягивающий сладостный оргазм далеко, чтобы получить наслаждение по максимуму, когда он ударяет сильнее, получая более звонкий, более чёткий барабанный звук.

Тело содрогается от того, как вибрация проходит внутри, и ему приходится зажимать губу зубами, чтобы не застонать в удовольствии. Этот пиздец, который с ним творит пристальное внимание и собственная музыка, стоит всего, что сейчас творится внутри.

Ричард пожирает его глазами, особенно внимательно скользя по рукам, и вскидывает одну из ладоней как раз тогда, когда Гэвин готов провести его по финалу, выкручивая желанием до самых костей и заставляя плавиться, таять в пылу музыки.

— Стой, — велит он спокойно, но, когда он поднимается, то им обоим очевидно, что у него и впрямь стоит. Стоит так, что Гэвин может обсчитать размер просто на глаз. — Ты хорош, это правда. Но ты можешь лучше.

Вот только вместо того, чтобы шагнуть к нему, разъясниться, тот замирает, на несколько секунд вглядываясь расширенными зрачками прямо в лицо Гэвина, словно запоминая его, и скользит по сжимающим до белой ярости палочки в пальцах рукам, быстро вздымающейся от тяжёлого дыхания груди, задерживая взгляд на выпирающих в вырезе майки ключицах и каменеет на секунду, словно зная, считывая с его позы, что он вот-вот, замер за считанные секунды до оргазма. И шагает к двери, заставляя Гэвина вскинуться.

— Я и так лучше! Лучше, чем ты когда-либо слышал!

— Да, — у самых дверей соглашается с ним Ричард. — Но ты можешь лучше. И не делаешь. Ты просто горишь своей музыкой, а надо зажигать других.

— Других?! — негодует Гэвин, выходя из-за установки так аккуратно, как только может, но всё равно задевает локтем тарелку, роняя её с оглушительным звоном, и подходит к нему вплотную, чувствуя, как ярость и негодование попросту топят его под собой. — Да у тебя и так стоит, ты же это условие поставил!

Спокойный до неестественности взгляд в противовес выпирающему стояку злит, но спонсор делает то, чего Гэвин от него не ожидает.

— У тебя тоже, — рука сжимает его член сквозь ткань, заставляя Гэвина вскинуться, чуть привстать на цыпочках и открыть рот в беззвучно вылетевшем стоне. — Тебя едва ли хватит больше, чем на одно выступление. Никакой выдержки. Ты просто сгоришь на этом, перестанешь желать, и всё кончится тем, что ты даже себя возбудить игрой не сможешь, не то что слушателей.

Удовольствие накатывает на него вперемешку с гнетущей яростью, разрываясь, словно бомба внутри, но этот ублюдок бесит так неимоверно, что Гэвин скалится, поднимая верхнюю губу и обнажая длинные клыки, словно приготовившийся к атаке хищник.

— Ты нихрена обо мне не знаешь! — шипит он разъярённо, когда пальцы поглаживают его неожиданно как раз так, как нужно, уверенным мазком по члену, добавляя страсти к желанию доказать собственную ценность, которое прожигает его изнутри. — Не меряй всех по себе, иначе сильно просчитаешься!

Это особенно нелепо от того, что ещё пара таких же движений нагнетают чувств, и Гэвина рвёт. Почему этот сукин сын, который наверняка даже ни разу в руках палочек не держал, играет на нём, как на отлаженном, знакомом инструменте?! Думает, что может делать всё? Что из-за разницы в возрасте он может заставить Гэвина Рида слушаться его? Просто потому, что сейчас ему хочется вцепиться в охренительный разворот плеч, обтянутый белым пиджаком, и потребовать не прекращать?

— Разве ты можешь нечто большее? — вскидывает бровь спонсор, и Гэвин опускается на колени перед ним одним уверенным движением, отбрасывая свои сомнения.

Как бы хорошо не скользила чужая рука по его члену, он не потеряет голову, не даст себе «посыпаться» от прикосновений, и не даст Ричарду Найнсу, ворочающему миллионы в своей фирме, указывать, что и как ему делать. Не тогда, когда он выбесил Гэвина до того, что тот готов кинуться на него в драку, или же попытаться завалить и выебать одновременно с членом, вколачивая в него осознание, что он подчиняться просто так не собирается. И хрена с два позволит так себя унижать.

Тот вскидывает вопросительно бровь, и Гэвин принимается постукивать костяшкой большого пальца по упавшей тарелке, выбивая твёрдый, уверенный звук. Он ускоряется, ловя каждую реакцию стоящего перед ним человека, но оказывается совершенно не готов к тому, что его вплавят лицом в пах, когда ритм достигнет апогея, и не готов к тому, что к его щеке окажется прижата чужая плоть, подрагивающая так же, как он выстукивает ритм.

— Я всё ещё не кончился, несмотря на твои старания, — сообщает ему Ричард, и Гэвин приподнимает верхнюю губу. Это просто — всего лишь расстегнуть молнию на брюках, подцепив язычок языком, и, зажав его между зубами, стащить резинку трусов вниз, продолжая отбивать по-прежнему звучащий в его голове ритм, вынуждая обнажить головку и сделать два финальных движения ртом, языком продолжая ритм, доводящий до края, и ощутить горячее семя на языке.

Оказавшись не готовым, он сглатывает, просто чтобы не захлебнуться, не сразу соображая, что можно было отстраниться и позволить горячему семени лечь на лицо. Всё-таки это брезгливость отрицает в первую очередь, а вот во рту сперма почему-то беспокоит его гораздо меньше, хотя второй спазм и ложится неудачно, вынуждая откашливаться, чувствуя пряную горечь на корне языка.

— Ты спустил мне в рот, ублюдок, — шипит Гэвин, едва кашель его отпускает, и получает в ответ полный чувства собственного превосходства взгляд и медленное касание большого пальца, очерчивающего его нижнюю губу.

— А ты проглотил, как хороший мальчик, — не сводя с него взгляда холодных, ледяных глаз, отвечает Ричард, и Гэвина переёбывает от этого. Внутри всё стискивает сильнее в комок, и он сдавливает свой член под внимательными взглядом прямо через штаны, сжимая подушечку пальца губами.

Никогда раньше его так не вставляло отсасывать кому-то. Опыта у него в этом немного, но то, как сильно он возбуждён, просто ни в какие ворота, и Гэвин соскальзывает ладонью под пояс брюк, делая несколько резких, рваных движений, когда палец изучающе скользит по уголку губ, забираясь вовнутрь, и ласкает кромку верхней, вырывая сдавленный стон из кончившего в кулак Гэвина.

— Я дам денег на твоё первое выступление, — спокойно заявляет спонсор, словно ему только что не отсосали. Словно он только что не заставил осторожными прикосновениями всего лишь к губам Гэвина кончить, а так, словно они подписывают контракт в какой-нибудь офигенски дорогой конторе, — а после проверю — в состоянии ли ты кончить после него.

Это условие и мелькнувшая в голове Гэвина сцена заставляют его снова встряхнуться. Этот хмырь думает, что Гэвин даст себя выебать? Не то чтобы он сильно против почувствовать себя продажной шлюхой, но не надо тогда быть таким… ласковым? Просто бизнес, и ничего больше. Отличная мантра.

— Идёт, — мрачно рычит Гэвин, прекрасно представляя себе, о каких суммах может идти речь, и ему насрать — окей? У него нет денег ни арендовать зал, ни оплатить оставшийся семестр в музыкальном, ни даже заплатить за хату и купить жратвы. И если этот хрен их даст, полагая, что в музыке он разбирается лучше — похрену.

Главное, что преследовавшие весь семестр проблемы Гэвина наконец-то начинают решаться.


	2. Chapter 2

Даже смешно вспоминать, каким наивным и бесстрашным он тогда был. Сейчас вот разминающий болящие пальцы Гэвин ни за что бы на такую сделку не пошёл, а тогда — пара неудачных отношений, и уже плевать, кто попляшет на твоей растоптанной гордости, если это решит твои текущие проблемы.

И ведь Ричард решает их. Взяв на себя всё, просто ставит его перед фактом: где, когда и кого нужно собрать, чтобы получилась добротная группа. У Гэвина и есть ребята на примете, и, получив возможность, они решают выступать вместе.

После первого выступления он готов вырывать обратно свою задницу руками и ногами, потому что вложенная в него сумма покрыла всего его «хотелки», и он уверен, что его попросту изнасилуют в каморке, но Ричард забирает его на красивом, дорогом BMW восьмой серии — машина оформлена как конфетка, и он даже гладит её по глянцевому, начищенному боку, прежде чем упасть на распахнутое для него переднее сидение.

Идеальная, в выверенной цветовой гамме с голубой внутренней подсветкой — у него слюни капают, когда он поглаживает бардачок и смотрит на приборную панель, которая выглядит так, словно эта машина из будущего. Ричард ведёт спокойно, без рывков, которые бы выдали его нетерпение, без заносов, и от его манеры вождения Гэвин и сам подуспокаивается.

Он полагал почему-то, что его натянут прямо в крохотной гримёрной, где они переодевались с парнями всем скопом перед выступлением. В их группе, собранной наспех, но хорошо сработавшейся, разногласий пока не было, да и выступили они с оглушительным успехом для никому не известных новичков, и, он уверен, что в этом была больше не их заслуга, а организовавшего всё Ричарда.

О том, в какую сумму встала рекламная кампания, он даже и думать не хочет, но его всё равно топит стыд, потому что до концерта они так и не пересекались, а после… Да.

— Спасибо, — начинает он и умолкает под ледяным, пропитанным желанием взглядом, странно смотрящимся в голубых глазах.

«Кажется, «спасибо» нужно говорить иначе», — думает Гэвин и отворачивается, глядя на проплывающий город в окно и пытаясь морально подготовиться к тому, что с ним будет.

Он думает, что он будет отсасывать Ричарду, едва они войдут, прямо на каком-нибудь пиздецки грязном коврике, вжимаясь губами в пах и натирая небритым подбородком, и это даже близко не похоже на правду, потому что, на самом деле, едва они заходят, как тот оправляет его в ванную, давая ему пять минут, не больше.

Больше ему и не нужно, потому что перед смертью не надышишься. И уж точно он оказывается не готов к тому, что его, распластанного на кровати, перевернут на живот и велят сосредоточиться:

— Слушай, — велит ему Ричард и включает какую-то запись. Она оцифрована, и единственное, что на ней есть — барабаны, которые начинают неторопливо. И спонсор начинает неторопливо тоже.

Вначале он целует его загривок. Вылизывает широкими мазками, заставляя возбуждение перекатываться по всему телу Гэвина и теряться в нём. Его пальцы проскальзывают по бокам в том же, налаживаемом кем-то другим ритме, и Гэвин жмурится, потому что он пришёл сюда за болью и унижением, а не за тем, чтобы через две минуты неторопливых прикосновений ему приходилось вжиматься стояком в одеяло.

Ритм меняется, становится более страстным, и его бёдра Ричард подтягивает вверх, подсовывая под пах одну из подушек для удобства.

И снова Гэвин не получает того, что хочет, потому что на одной из ягодиц остается сладкий поцелуй, а на пояснице ощутимый засос, который приближает его к желаемой развязке. Возбуждённый после концерта, он даёт чужим барабанам будоражить себя до кончиков пальцев, даёт им вести себя в ритме, изумляясь, насколько же хорош тот, кто играет сейчас.

Внутри жарко, горячо, снаружи — тоже. Вдоль его ягодиц проскальзывают неторопливо пальцы, и он оказывается совершенно не готов к тому, что вместо грубого, безжалостного толчка члена по нерастянутым мышцам он получит мягкое прикосновение языка.

— Что, блять, за… ?! — вскидывается он, но властная рука вжимает его поясницу обратно, не позволяя подняться.

— Слушай, — повторяет тот, и Гэвин подчиняется, слушая запись чужого ритма, который пропитывает, пронзает его до самых кончиков пальцев, когда язык принимается толкаться в том же ритме в его сжатые мышцы.

Остро и сладко, беспощадно и безжалостно, так, что Гэвин готов сдохнуть от возбуждения и стыда, которые смешиваются в пряный коктейль, бьющий куда-то под дых и отдающийся раскалённой лавой внизу живота, устремляясь к напряженному члену, которым он скользит по подушке.

Этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы он кончил вот так, с языком в собственной дырке, вбивающийся в подушку, умирающий от безумия, творимого вокруг.

Стоило бы догадаться, что это не всё, но до утомлённого сознания доходит только тогда, когда внутри него оказываются смазанные пальцы, протискивающиеся вовнутрь с трудом и заставляющие его стонать, чуть сжимаясь на них инстинктивно.

— Какой же ты тугой, — шепчет ему на ухо навалившийся всем телом Ричард, и Гэвин, уже открывший рот, чтобы послать его нахер, вскрикивает, когда те задевают волшебное место внутри. — О, она здесь? Твоя кнопка, от которой ты так возбуждаешься?

Снова прикосновение и снова, как раз там, где хорошо так, что даже больно. Он всхлипывает, когда по растянутым мышцам проталкивается чужой член, медленно, но уверенно и беспощадно.

— Я сейчас сдохну, — всхлипывает он, сжимаясь просто потому, что это тянущее чувство переполненности заставляет его мотать головой и мечтать, чтобы всё кончилось.

— Сейчас, детка, — нежность в холодном голосе звучит упоительно сладко, но ещё лучше её делают горячие поцелуи и рука, скользящая по его опустившемуся члену.

Его рот — сплошная эрогенная зона, но Ричард каким-то чудом находит места, от которых его совсем уносит, даже не делая пробного толчка до тех пор, пока у Гэвина не встаёт. А после он хаотично вталкивается в него, пробуя до тех пор, пока невнятный склулёж не срывается у него с губ:

— Ещё! — всхлипывает Гэвин, зная, что если коснуться его внутри в особенно месте, то дискомфорт попросту пропадает, оставляя после себя чистое возбуждение.

И он получает то, чего просит.

Ричард трахает его медленно, но безошибочно попадая по простате и заставляя его кричать, плакать, умолять и скрести руками по простыне, пытаясь зацепиться по мере того, как увеличивается амплитуда движений, но они становятся всё беспорядочнее. Он скулит, подкидывая бёдра навстречу с таким бесстыдством, которое не снилось работникам порно-индустрии, и получает увесистый шлепок по заднице, заставляющий его внезапно закричать:

— Да! — и получить в ответ на это ещё несколько тяжёлых, уверенных ударов по ягодицам.

Он совсем ёбнутый, раз от шлепков по заднице и тяжёлого члена внутри его сдавливает спазмом, заставляя снова кончить на несчастное одеяло и край подушки, где только впиталось его семя. Он, задыхаясь, падает, чувствуя себя совсем вымотанным, но Ричард просто не останавливается, и Гэвин мечется под ним, просто чудом переворачиваясь на спину, пока тот продолжает его трахать в совсем расслабленную, податливую дырку.

— Рича… Р…Дик, боже, хватит! — вскидывается он и притягивает мужчину к себе, целуя его в ответ и чувствуя, как того перетряхивает дрожь, и он сжимает его в ответных объятиях.

Всё совсем не так дурно, как он думал, полагает развалившийся на вместительной кровати Гэвин, глядя на то, как стянутый и завязанный презерватив улетает в мусорное ведро, а его погребают под бок.

— Для первого раза неплохо, — замечает спокойным голосом Дик, и Гэвин показывает ему фак, вырубаясь прямо на плече.


	3. Chapter 3

Рука уже совсем не болит, когда Гэвин выпадает из воспоминаний и снова принимается отстукивать свою партитуру на барабанах, вначале неторопливо, после — разгоняясь до тех пор, пока конечность не вспоминает о том, что её нехило переебали, а гипс сняли каких-то две недели назад. На рекомендации врача поберечься и навсегда забыть об игре Гэвин клал с большим прибором, и вместо этого он снова доводит кисть до мелкой дрожи, пока её не начинает переёбывать так, что удержать палочку он уже не может.

Третий раз за долбаный вечер.

В голову всё лезут, лезут эти горячие воспоминания о том, как после первого концерта прошёл второй, и, к ужасу и восторгу Гэвина, они едут в ресторан, потому что, одарив его внимательным взглядом, Ричард заявляет:

— Выглядишь так, будто вот-вот упадёшь в голодный обморок.

— Я сдал практику, отъебись, — отмахивается он и зевает в кулак.

В последние полгода учителя словно с цепи сорвались, пытаясь выжать из своих студентов обратно все знания, которые давали им четыре с половиной года в консерватории. Собственно, из-за этого ему и пришлось тренироваться ночами, под разрозненный аккомпанемент струнных с восьмого и саксофониста через стенку. На предложение сыграть вместе он был послан пятью разными способами, в том числе и Элом, который вообще не переживал по поводу того, как сдаст басы.

— Это вообще не повод не есть, — спокойно замечает Ричард, сворачивая на светофоре и притормаживая перед небольшим затором впереди них, оказываясь прямо под фонарём, и вглядывается ему в лицо, рассматривая через плохо снятый грим круги под глазами, и добавляет, — и не спать, кстати, тоже.

— Да ладно тебе, хорошо же отыграли, — отмахивается Гэвин и отворачивается, чтобы слишком внимательный, слово робот, Дик не заметил красных от недосыпа глаз.

В ресторан их пускают без вопросов, даже при условии того, что Гэвин, с недостёртой подводкой и в раздолбанных любимых шмотках, похож в этом месте скорее на бомжа, чем на посетителя, но Ричард берёт его под локоть, когда окружающий пафос вгоняет его в ступор, и проводит за собой.

Его трясёт от короткого прикосновения к локтю, а живот сжимается, заставляя перестать на мгновение дышать. Что за нахер — вопрос отдельный, который он себе клянётся задать немного позже, после того, как они покинут это пафосное местечко, и на ресепшене его не спрашивают, какого чёрта он забыл, а хостес здоровается:

— Доброго вечера, мистер Найнс. Мы рады приветствовать вас с вашим гостем.

— Доброго, Хлоя, — спокойно отзывается Дик, глядя на симпатичную невысокую блондинку, и Гэвин переминается с ноги на ногу. Он не любит такие места. Слишком большие залы, слишком богатые люди, слишком правильное общество. Ему по душе скромные пабы, но перебирать тоже как-то не красиво. В конце концов, они не в тех отношениях, чтобы он указывал Ричарду, что ему нравится, а что нет. — Мы бы пообедали у вас, если найдётся для нас отдельный столик.

— Для вас — обязательно, мистер Найнс, — посылает ему обаятельную улыбку Хлоя, и Гэвин не может сдержаться, чтобы не оскалиться в ответ, приподнимая уголок верхней губы и обнажая длинный клык.

Наверное, с точки зрения такой красавицы, лично он здесь — ничего не стоящий мусор, но она смотрит на него с такой мягкостью, когда предлагает повесить толстовку на вешалку, что ему даже становится стыдно. Ангельская внешность, ангельский характер — интересно, здесь все официанты такие идеальные?

Его внутренней стороны ладони мимоходом касаются пальцы Дика, и Гэвин вздрагивает, отвлекаясь от этих размышлений. Они садятся за столик друг напротив друга, и, через секунду молчания, Ричард говорит спокойно:

— Я не подумал, что тебе тут будет неуютно, но здесь неплохо кормят, так что сегодня так.

— Хорошо, — пожимает плечами Гэвин, откидываясь на стуле и потягиваясь.

Он и правда слишком мало спал, но когда он перестаёт довольно жмуриться и перехватывает потемневший взгляд серых глаз, в которых распознаёт то же самое чувство, что и после их первой ночи вместе.

Желание.

Он одёргивает футболку и делает вид, что ничего не заметил, а когда Ричард снова смотрит на него, он выглядит как обычно. Только голод, который угадывает в его взгляде Гэвин, никуда не девается, и вряд ли его можно заглушить тем, что предлагает меню. Хотя, судя по цене, «филе ягнёнка в трюфельном соусе» должно заглушить любые печали. Наверное, подобная мысль отражается у него на лице, потому что и без того некомфортное место становится ещё более отталкивающим в глазах Гэвина.

— Ты мой гость, помнишь? — спокойно замечает Ричард, и он не сдерживается:

— Но это ведь совсем не значит, что я хочу ужинать в месте, где, судя по цене, ягнёнок споёт тебе песню, его зарежут и нашинкуют у тебя на глазах, а в соус добавят чистейшего порошка!

— Если тебе настолько неуютно, мы можем уйти, — серьёзно замечает Дик, и Гэвин серьёзно задумывается. Поужинать в пафосном местечке раз в жизни и на халяву — приятно, пускай он и выглядит как сбежавший из цирка и скитающийся клоун, с другой — совсем бы не хотелось, чтобы в следующий раз, когда Ричард захочет его накормить, он вёз его в подобное заведение, и тяжелей всего это сформулировать так, чтобы не обидеть спонсора.

— Это будет интересным единоразовым опытом, — с трудом выдавливает он из себя и предупреждает, глядя серьёзно, — и я буду вести себя как горилла, которая не отличает нож для масла от ножа для устриц.

— Тогда я могу покормить тебя с рук, — спокойно предлагает альтернативу Дик, и Гэвин замирает, чувствуя, как сердце пропускает удар от подобной перспективы.

Он отчего-то находит её крайне возбуждающей, или же это сам Ричард на него так действует после того охренительного секса, после которого о нём даже думать не хотелось в течение последующей пары недель.

— Я воздержусь, — сильно севшим голосом с привычным гонором заявляет Гэвин, стараясь лавировать между приятием и недовольством, когда он отвлекается на колено, случайно задевшее его под столом.

Сумма всех прикосновений близится к своей критической массе, вынуждая его всерьёз задуматься сразу о двух вещах — насколько нужно быть красноречивым, чтобы всерьёз убедить спонсора в том, что он вообще нисколько не голоден, чтобы свалить отсюда прямо сейчас, и есть ли в местном туалете камеры, или там можно по-быстрому подрочить, потому что выносить эти аккуратные касания тихо и молча больше сил никаких нет.

Вместо нормальных слов он делает то, что не планировал делать никогда. Его пальцы ложатся поверх чужих ещё до того, как приходит официантка, чтобы принять их заказ. Их взгляды встречаются, на секунду, и пальцы соскальзывают по чужим, осторожно касаясь запястья.

Гэвин нихерашеньки не уверен в том, что внятно доносит свою мысль, но потемневшие глаза Дика отвечают за него:

— Ты сильно голоден? — спрашивает он хрипло, когда Гэвин ласкает медленно его фаланги, цепляясь подушечками за выпирающие косточки и всё тело прошивает сладкая дрожь, когда его пальцы переплетаются с другими.

— Вообще нисколько, — срывающимся голосом отвечает Гэвин, понимая, что всё-таки поужинать в этом пафосном месте ему, кажется, не светит. Не после того, как на его запястье смыкаются чужие пальцы и кончик его указательного касается мягко губы Дика. Тот сдавливает подушечку, дразнит кончиком языка и соскальзывает по неожиданно чувствительной внутренней стороне, утопая в месте соединения указательного и среднего пальца, лаская их губами и не отводя взгляда. Сдавленный хрип — единственное, что может выдать сейчас то, как сильно у него стоит. — Так что мы можем свалить прямо сейчас, и тогда я отсосу тебе в машине.

— И пообещаешь питаться нормально, — соглашается Ричард, погружая указательный палец в рот и прикусывая его больно и одновременно с тем так сладко, что Гэвин замирает, с приоткрытым ртом и широко распахнутыми глазами, впитывая это зрелище забыв как дышать.

От боли в паху тяжелеет, и он готов даже пообещать что не будет целый месяц пить, а не только то, что будет следить за своим питанием.

— Я буду вести себя как хороший мальчик, — соглашается он, неуклюже поднимаясь, когда по его ладони соскальзывают сладостно чужие крепкие пальцы.

— Конечно, — кивает Ричард уводя его из ресторана.

И Гэвин, как хороший мальчик, самозабвенно отсасывает ему прямо в тачке.


	4. Chapter 4

Пальцы скручивает от боли, стоит только Гэвину слишком увлечься погоней за тем, чем он был когда-то, попыткой достать до того Гэвина Рида, который был достаточно хорош, чтобы на день рождения, через полтора года после начала их тесного «сотрудничества», в котором не было места ничему, кроме горячего секса и небольших, но частых знаков внимания, ему преподнесли цепочку с неоновым треугольником, светящимся в темноте.

— Это что, ошейник? — шутит он, но вся весёлость пропадает под опаляющим его взглядом. В гримёрке только они двое, пока ребята настраивают технику, а Гэвин задерживается по субъективным причинам, когда получает в ответ от Ричарда короткое, простое, собственническое:

— Да.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза всего несколько секунд прежде, чем за дверью появляется Брайан, нарочно громко стуча ботинками, и не заглядывая к ним практически выкрикивает:

— Хэй, Гэв, мы только тебя ждём!

— Иду! — ревёт в ответ Гэвин, и осторожно притягивает к себе Дика, целуя его горячо, медленно и волшебно.

Для него подобный знак принадлежности не оскорбление в лучших чувствах, не напоминание, а послание — я думаю о тебе, даже когда тебя нет рядом. Потому что Ричард всегда думает о том, что его, а Гэвин, блять, весь и с потрохами принадлежит чёртовму филантропу.

Они целовались уже сотню раз, и сейчас это поцелуй благодарности и обещания одновременно. В ледяных глазах Ричарда можно утонуть, и он не отводит взгляда, без сомнения признавая то, что ему нравится когда тот смотрит.

Дик и сам в курсе. В прошлый раз они трахались в загородном доме, где Гэвин стоял на коленях перед зеркалом, пока охренительно наваливающийся любовник вдавливал его в кровать, приказывая смотреть только на себя через отражающую гладь. К тому моменту, когда до Гэвина дошло почему его так срывает с этого вида, его яйца ломило от пустоты, а сам он на повторе кричал имя Ричарда, умоляя перестать сводить его с ума этими охренительными движениями внутри.

Вопрос не в том, насколько хорошо они смотрятся вместе, а в том, что всё внимание Ричарда приковано только к нему. Даже в комнате битком набитой фанатами, журналистами и репортёрами, Дик смотрит только и исключительно на него. И когда рядом нет никого — тоже. Но иначе.

Смотрит как сейчас — спокойно, уверенно, но не скрывая открытости или беззащитности перед любовником. Не скрывая самого себя за очками или костюмом, потому что Гэвину можно. И это понятно безо всяких пустых слов, которыми другие пытаются заполнить пространство между.

Они расходятся, потому что Гэвину нужно спешить на сцену, а Ричард будет просто ждать, пока он закончит, чтобы как голодный, ненасытный дракон утащить его после в своё логово, хотя в их паре именно Гэвин больше смахивает на огромного зверя.

Сегодня они играют в темноте, разрываемой неоновой подсветкой. На лице Гэвина красуется платок с нарисованным на нём кошачьим носом и убийственным клыкастым оскалом, а под бутафорским ошейником висит подарок ко дню рождения, который видят все. И он даже близко не собирается светящийся голубым неоном треугольник прятать, а наоборот демонстрирует в ультрафиолете.

Его руки и волосы в краске, и это всё вместе просто сияет во мраке, где различимы только контуры и сияющие части одежды их поклонников.

С первой песни его не отпускает чувство. Странное, неутомимое чувство, что на него пялятся. Конечно, в зале полном людей на него и правда смотрят, и смотрят все, особенно, когда ультрафиолет прорезает луч обычного софита, выхватывая то Эла со сцены, то лица нескольких человек из толпы, но всё это не то.

Он чувствует этот особенный пристальный взгляд.

Взгляд Ричарда.

Спроси его как он определяет, он бы ответил просто — это как скальпирование удовольствием от хребта. Как секс через одежду, в кожу лица или бешено молотящих в воздухе рук. Настоящий драйв, наслаждение, которое нельзя сравнить ни с чем до тех пор, пока не почувствуешь, а без его личного горячего спонсора такое не провернуть. Словно Гэвина ебут глазами прямо на этой блядской сцене, и он охренеть как хочет, чтобы это прекратилось.

И не хочет вместе с этим ничего.

Музыка долбит в уши, но Гэвин слышит только собственную установку отчётливо, и вместо того, чтобы как следует сосредоточиться на том, что он играет, его взгляд скользит по беснующейся в экстазе толпе.

Глазами ищет того, кто не двигается в такт наполняющей помещение музыке. Того, кто стоит спокойно и ровно, с нечеловечески идеальной осанкой и смотрит на него за работой, не сводя глаз, не отвлекаясь на вокалиста или басиста, которые всегда на первом плане.

Взгляд цепляется за примечательные, светящиеся в темноте очки и неоновый треугольник на пиджаке, один в один такого же цвета, что и его собственный, и теперь Гэвин не может ничего, кроме как смотреть туда в ответ, неловко ёрзая на стуле.

Обычно Гэвин отдаётся всем сердцем и телом музыке, ритму, давая им доступ ко всему — от плоти, до души. То, как же хорош их ритм возбуждает его с эрекцией или без, но чтобы вот так, просто заводиться со щелчка от того, что на него смотрит Ричард, пока он работает — нет. До этого Гэвин был уверен, что выебать его глазами пока он на сцене, перехватить его желание покориться тактам в желание отдаться одному человеку попросту невозможно.

Однако, пристальный взгляд, который протекает по всему телу утверждает обратное.

Время от времени холодный луч света проскальзывает по человеку в очках, и Гэвин окончательно убеждается в собственной правоте, и его тотально переёбывает. Пальцы сжимаются так, что чуть не роняет палочки, жмурится, зная, что Ричард внимательно следит за его реакцией, но ничего не может с собой поделать все два часа, за которые они успевают вымотаться полностью.

Играть без света была идея Гэвина, и все поддержали его, наверное потому, что концерт был в его день рождения, или потому, что он спит со спонсором, хотя это на ребятах уже давно перестало сказываться, поскольку налаженные связи не нуждались в дополнительной подпитке.

Хуже всего это смывать с себя краску в небольшом душе оборудованном рядом с гримёркой, чувствуя, что стояк, который не давал ему покоя всё выступление, никак не спадает, и снова ощутить этот властный, повелительный, тяжёлый взгляд, скальпирующий его вдоль позвоночника. Он оборачивается, и стонет горячо, призывно, шипя:

— Ёб твою мать, Ричард! Я, конечно, профи, но нельзя же трахать человека взглядом прямо на сцене!

Тот только пожимает плечами, выдёргивая его из-под горячих струй воды в холодный воздух и делая несколько уверенных, жестких, невероятный движений рукой по члену, заставляя Гэвина спустить в ладонь.

— Разве ты против? — спокойно спрашивает Дик, смывая липкое семя с ладони, и накрывая губы своими в мягкой ласке, которую разъярённый не на шутку Гэвин волен разорвать, но не делает этого.

Да блять, он конечно же против! Только он никак не может ему об этом сказать, когда видит как темнеют ледяные глаза при взгляде на болтающуюся у него на шее цепочку, которую он не стал снимать даже в душе.

И после он тоже этого не говорит, потому что плевать, боже, если после того как его выебут взглядом прямо посреди беснующейся толпы, Гэвина будут драть в душе, прижимая грудью к холодному кафелю и надрачивая бесподобно ловкой рукой, наводящей на вопрос о том не занимался ли Дик и сам когда-то игрой на барабане, или всё-таки предпочитал ударным игру в настольный теннис.

Ради такого, можно даже и признать, что подобный вид публичности только заводит сильнее, а небольшой треугольник на шее он не снимает даже после.


	5. Chapter 5

Случай, когда Гэвина понесло неожиданно для себя он помнит просто с потрясающей ясностью, и не нужно трясти память одновременно с уставшей ладонью, когда ту снова сводит во взъёме. Сколько это было? С полгода назад? Меньше? Больше? Не важно.

Они тогда с ребятами переодевались перед очередным концертом, и он задумчиво поправлял цепочку перед тем, как приняться подкрашивать глаза для выразительности перед выступлением, когда дверь в гримёрку распахнулась, впуская Ричарда. Только Гэвину среди присутствующих очевидно, что их спонсор просто на грани. 

Он уверен — ребята полагают, что тот спокоен как удав из-за того что на каменном лице нет ни эмоции, но Гэвин точно знает, когда Найнс в бешенстве, когда огорчён, когда у него стоит так, что о быстром перепихоне можно и не мечтать. Он знает Ричарда Найнса так хорошо, что может по одному звуку его голоса определить что случилось и не нужно ли сейчас обнять покрепче человека с каменным лицом.

— Мы, пожалуй, пойдём, — хмыкает Эл, уводя Джастина и Брайана с собой, оставляя их наедине.

Ледяные глаза полны страсти, такой опаляющей, что Гэв у даже делать ничего не надо, чтобы почувствовать жар возбуждения. Одного взгляда на Ричарда хватает, чтобы понять, что тот хочет его до помутнения рассудка и загореться от этого самому, пытаясь вернуть того из омута страсти напоминанием:

— Нет, Дик. У меня же выступление.

Тот не слушает. Только смотрит так, что хочется заскулить и делает рывок вперёд, к нему, целуя до подгибающихся коленей и насилуя рот языком.

— Не надо, — бормочет Гэвин в его губы, когда его штаны расстёгивают ловкие, умелые пальцы.

— Ты же профи, — напоминает ему Дик, и соскальзывает на чувствительную шею, но собственнических засосов не оставляет — времени замазать их не будет, да и подаренной цепочки с треугольником ему достаточно, чтобы напомнить им двоим, что Гэвин его. Весь его, с потрохами.

Несмотря на протесты он сам расстегивает узкие брюки Дика, отвечая на поцелуи, ловя его губы своими. Его член накрывает умелая рука, пока любовник разрывает упаковку презерватива зажав её край между зубами и отбрасывая мягкую фольгу куда-то в сторону, раскатывая латекс по собственному члену. Смазки нет ни у одного из них, доходит до воспалённого мозга Гэвина, и он прекрасно знает, что это значит.

— Блять, мне же сидеть два часа за установкой, — скулит жалко Гэвин, уже и сам подаваясь в ласкающий его кулак и послушно раздвигая ноги, выпутав одну из штанов, когда Ричард подхватывает его под ягодицы и упирает в стену спиной, удерживая на весу.

— И эти два часа ты будешь чувствовать меня в себе, — соглашается с ним Ричард, устраиваясь между ягодиц, сплюнув на пальцы совершенно пошло, и одновременно с этим так эротично, что Гэвин течёт, пачкая концертный костюм и, кажется, рубашку Дика. Пальцы толкаются быстро, хаотично, и Гэвин шипит, потому что ему наплевать на самом деле. Сейчас его попросту уносит, он хочет до зубовного скрежета его, хочет внутри, и потому словно ястреб нападает на губы Ричарда поцелуями, пытаясь донести, что он сейчас и сам сдохнет, из-за чужой страсти.

— Меня неделю не будет, — шепчет Ричард, плавно погружаясь в него и давая несколько секунд на то, чтобы привыкнуть, за которые Гэвин обнимает его ногами за талию и крепче ухватывается за шею.

— Тогда тебе придётся трахать меня жёстче, чтоб на дольше хватило, — шипит Гэвин, сдавливая горячую плоть внутри и выстанывая от того, как Ричард начинает двигаться внутри.

Первые толчки слабые, они только пробуют эту неудобную, даже опасную позу, но страсть, как всегда, берёт своё. Концерт должен вот-вот начаться, но им обоим наплевать, потому что горячий комок желания, похоти и уже примешавшейся тоски разгорается внутри, протягивая свои щупальца везде, где может, вынуждая наращивать темп. Гэвин стонет тихо, хрипло, подаваясь напористо бёдрами вниз, чувствуя, как горячая плоть ходит внутри каждый раз задевая так, как нужно или совсем близко к этому. У них слишком много секса, слишком много желания, слишком горячо, потому что они оба вжимаются друг в друга так, словно мир вот-вот рухнет и не останется ничего, кроме страсти. 

На крики Гэвин срывается только тогда, когда чувствует, что внутри стало пусто на мгновенье, а в следующее его переполняет восторгом заново. Кажется, в дверь тарабанят, но ритм ударов по двери и толчков внутри не совпадает, и Гэвин сходит от этого с ума, снова вскидываясь и крича запальчиво имя любовника, склоняя его с матом на все лады, потому что так пиздецки сладко, что он попросту готов издохнуть от этого.

— Дик! Ещё! — повторяет он, жмурясь до слёз, когда тот сжимает его член, помогая кончить и чувствует, как силы почти полностью покидают его. 

— Гэв, — преисполненное надрывом и нежностью раздаётся в ответ от прижимающегося губами к его ключицам Ричарда.

Они распадаются, и Гэвин стоит на ногах неустойчиво. Коленки то и дело пытаются подломиться, а внутри такое сладкое чувство, будто Дик всё ещё не вышел из него. Будто он внутри. 

Даже когда Гэвин делает первый шаг, и Ричард ловит его, уберегая от падения и целует медленно, ласково, не забывая заправить рубашку своего персонального барабанщика и притянуть его за поясницу ближе.

— Я не справлюсь, Дик, — разморённо бормочет Гэвин, чувствуя, что сил едва хватает просто на то, чтобы стоять.

— Конечно справишься, Гэв, — нежно отвечает тот, отводя мокрые, слипшиеся прядки в глаз и цепляет кончиками пальцев брошенную на столе подводку, докрашивая недоподведённый глаз. — Ты же профи. 

Рука скользит по ягодицам и отвешивает неожиданно сильный шлепок, выбивая из Гэвина сладкий, гортанный стон. Они смотрят глаза в глаза друг другу и Дик обещает:

— Если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, то я сделаю всё, как ты любишь.

От такого роскошного предложения по телу Гэвина пробегает судорога. Всё, как он любит, это весьма и весьма заманчиво, потому что сладкий минет от Ричарда ему перепадает редко, да и связывать руки Гэвина тут не любит, в отличие от самого барабанщика, наслаждающегося подобной беззащитностью. И только неторопливая порка из всего горячего списка оказывается по нраву им обоим. 

Горячее воображение помогает ему встряхнуться, взять себя в руки, и, оценив свой оттраханный вид в зеркале, пойти прочь из гримёрки, напоследок шепнув явно куда-то опаздывающему Ричарду, который не мог подождать до конца концерта на ухо то, что заставляет спонсора одарить его один из тех укоризненных взглядов, которые он называет для себя «разве так можно, засранец ты этакий»:

— Я чувствую себя так, словно ты всё ещё во мне.

Гэвин усмехается, поправляет серьгу в ухе и шагает к ждущим его одного ребятам, не оборачиваясь на торопящегося прочь Ричарда. Он будет сегодня на высоте и получит свою награду не в денежном эквиваленте.


	6. Chapter 6

Да, когда запястье снова начинает разваливаться от боли, Гэвину приходится прерываться, отбрасывая бесполезные в его культяпках палочки в сторону, и откидываться на стуле, наваливаясь на спинку всем телом и вытягивая под установкой ноги. 

С тех пор, как он играл хотя бы сносно, по собственному убеждению, прошло немало времени, и теперь можно думать о нём.

С тех пор, как они расстались — столько же. Это почти смешно — настолько, что хочется выть, закрывая глаза, рычать и кричать от собственного бессилия, позволяя чувствам перемолоть себя внутри в мелкий прах.

Теперь можно вспоминать, прикрывая устало глаза, как Гэвин смирился с тем, что у его личного спонсора свои причуды, словно это было вчера. Будто никогда не кончалась череда одинаково насыщенных дней.

Иногда Ричард уводит его к себе и медленно трахает там всю ночь, а иногда, взъерошенный и злой, влетает прямо в гримёрку, выставляя оттуда всех ещё до концерта, не давая Гэвину доподводить для выразительности глаза, и трахает прямо в пиздливый рот, сжимая прядки на затылке, а после целует горячо и влажно и посасывает терпко пахнущий семенем язык. И почти никогда они не заводят речи о деньгах, хотя и оба знают — это единственная причина всего происходящего

Гэвин не получает их из рук в руки, и оттого чувство, будто он дорогая, возможно даже чем-то ценная шлюха, не возникает. Просто Ричард берёт на себя всё, вплоть до организации туров и оплаты учёбы, а заодно каждый раз проверяет, не проглядывают ли у Гэвина рёбра, когда он седлает своего спонсора в неудержимой жажде заставить того кричать от удовольствия.

— Твой «папочка» давно не приходил, — как-то раз замечает Эл, и Гэвин мрачнеет моментально, чувствуя, как веет затяжным отсутствием тепла.

От Ричарда ни слуху ни духу уже три концерта, и он скучает. Не то чтобы Гэвину прям интересно слушать о том, что писал Ницше или обсуждать британскую классику семнадцатого века, но ему было бы приятно проводить больше времени в компании Ричарда. И он, конечно, не заглядывался на его глаза, пока тот смотрел на него на концертах, забывая обо всех и вся. В те дни, когда взгляд ненароком вылавливал среди беснующейся толпы, приветствующей их группу, одного спокойного человека, стоящего в самом конце зала, Гэвин был особенно покладист. И ненасытен.

— Занят, наверное, — он пожимает плечами, и Эл не настаивает. Друг вообще всегда нормально понимает, что он хочет сказать, а о чём говорить не хочет. Суперспособность Камски настолько невероятная, что иногда Гэвину кажется, будто тот может читать его мысли. Вот только на сей раз, глядя на скучающего Гэвина, Эл вдруг предлагает:

— Перепихнёмся?

От вопроса Гэвин аж замирает, прокручивая в голове — всё ли правильно он расслышал? Может быть, он ошибся? Может быть, Элайджа пожрать предложил, а он уже, как всегда, додумал в меру собственной испорченности?

Они спали в последний раз пару лет назад, и решили, что секс ради секса — это прекрасно, но встречаться им всё-таки не стоит, а то вынесут ненароком мозг не только друг другу, но и всем окружающим. Однако трахаться с Элом после Ричарда было бы каким-то святотатством.

— Не, не стоит, — качает головой Гэвин и передёргивает плечами, поднимаясь с кровати в номере, — так подрочу.

— Дело твоё, — понимающе кивает Элайджа на свободную душевую, когда Гэвин шлёпает босыми ногами по половицам прямо туда. Едва на плечах оказывается полотенце, вслед Гэвину летит чуть насмешливое: — Если что, я всегда готов протянуть тебе руку помощи!

Гэвин усмехается, заползая в душ, но не может отогнать простую мысль — случись это год назад, он бы принял предложение, потому что Эл умеет сделать ему хорошо и при этом остаться другом с привилегиями.

Вот только долбаный Ричард его испортил. 

Дрочить одному чертовски скучно, особенно после того, как Гэвин узнал, каким сладким бывает минет в его исполнении. От воспоминания тело пробирает дрожью. Открыв кран, чтобы наполнить ванну, спокойно расслабиться там и подрочить, Гэвин присоединяет беспроводные наушники к брошенному на полочке с бритвенными принадлежностями телефону. Звонок покровителю проходит не сразу, но как только звучит первый гудок, можно расслабиться — если бы Дик был заграницей, то просто выключил бы его.

Пена взбивается легко и быстро, а напор достаточно сильный для того, чтобы через пару минут воды было столько, что там можно раскинуться, стащив с себя всю одежду.

На седьмом гудке с той стороны поднимают трубку.

— Алло? — у Дика голос тихий, уставший, и Гэвин чувствует себя последней дрянью от того, что будит работающего человека.

— Хотел услышать тебя, — признаётся он вместо приветствия, сползая в горячую воду и одной рукой скользя по члену.

— Гэв? — удивляется Дик, и тот согласно урчит, двигая кулаком неторопливо, вслушиваясь в приятный голос, в котором мгновенно появляются мягкие интонации. — Соскучился?

— Да, — выдыхает он в ответ, и в трубке повисает молчание на пару секунд.

Тишина не нарушает желания, и Гэвин, прикрыв глаза, весьма отчётливо себе представляет внимательный изучающий взгляд Ричарда. От этого стояк только крепнет, а дыхание становится тяжелее.

— Ты дрочишь, детка? — сладкий голос вливается в уши, заставляя его толкаться в кулак и выдыхать тихо, но страстно. — Дрочишь на мой голос, а, Гэв?

— Да... да... — выстанывает он, толкаясь в кулак, и, заводя руку за спину, пробует ввести в себя фалангу одного пальца.

— Я хочу тебя, Дик, — признаётся Гэвин едва слышно, потому что это даже близко не похоже на то, как упоительно-сладко ему бывает от пальцев внутри. 

Одно это воспоминание заряжает его, если он только начинает чувствовать себя выдохшимся на концертах. После единственного выступления, едва Гэвин признал, что он по-настоящему вымотан и не в состоянии кончить под Диком, тот привязал его к кровати и заставил кончить трижды от собственных долбаных пальцев внутри, вынуждая срывать голос в просьбах о пощаде. 

Впрочем, Ричард его и пощадил, ведь после этого он дал ему пару часов на отдых и оттрахал в душе, заставляя узнать, что такое усталость на самом деле. Его тогда не держали ни ноги, ни сознание, но когда он пришёл в себя в заботливых объятиях Дика, то подумал, что он в целом совсем не против такого отношения. И не против чувствовать себя заезженным Ричардом настолько, что не нашлось даже толики сил на сопротивление, когда тому вздумалось после всего сделать ему обычный массаж, который кончился невероятным риммингом.

— Мне приехать? — хмыкает в трубку Ричард, заставляя выплыть из воспоминаний в реальность, к обжигающей воде и уже паре дразнящих пальцев внутри.

— А ты где? — уточняет Гэвин, едва собирая мозги в кучу и справедливо полагая, что если спонсор не приехал на концерт, то его и в штате, скорей всего, нет.

— Коннектикут, — лаконично отвечает тот и получает разочарованный стон в ответ. От Коннектикута до Далласа, где они выступают, полторы тысячи миль, а то и поболе, и за это время у Гэвина всё успеет к хренам упасть, хотя ради потрясного секса он готов потерпеть. — А ты всё ещё в Техасе?

— Да, в Далласе, в отеле, — кивает Гэвин, подаваясь членом в кулак и пытаясь сделать хоть что-то пальцами внутри так же, как делал Дик, но у него нихрена не получается. — Блять, да что за херня то?!

— Расслабься, — мягко велит ему голос в трубке, и Гэвин пытается, правда пытается, но нихренашеньки не выходит, и он только зажимается сильнее, стараясь уговорить предательское тело, на раз-два расслабляющееся по желанию Ричарда, слушаться своего хозяина в том числе.

— Я не... не выходит, — шипит он, откидываясь спиной на покатый бок ванной.

— Гэв, — его интонации звучат жёстко, повелительно, и тело мгновенно оседает, позволяя ему протолкнуть в себя пару пальцев глубже, ровно так, как делает обычно Дик.

— Чёрт, чёрт, — вскидывается Гэвин, подаваясь то на пальцы, то в кулак, но чувствуя, что этого недостаточно. — Что ты со мной сделал, а? Почему мне всё не так, если это не ты?

Дик молчит долго, словно не зная, что ему на это сказать. Но ведь его спонсор всегда умеет найти нужные слова, и это уже напрягает Гэвина — сердце сжимается от тупой боли вместе с долбаным желанием и какой-то беззащитной нежностью.

— Твою мать, Дик. Не молчи, — просит Гэвин, жмурясь до боли и красных искр под веками.

Вместо ответа в трубке слышен стук. Ритм тот же самый, что и в первый раз, и Гэвин узнаёт его слёту. Все тело прошибает возбуждением, и Гэвин поддаётся, наплевав на то, что в каких-то местах Дик безбожно лажает. 

Ричарду — можно. 

Ричарду можно всё, даже ошибаться с ритмом и не вызывать дикой ярости у Гэвина, который уступает ему, стонет запальчиво, беззастенчиво зовя его по имени, и надевается на собственные пальцы, скуля от того, как ему этого мало. И от того, как сильно он жаждет, чтобы это был не он сам. Привыкший к страстности Дика, Гэвин не хочет быть больше ни с кем, и даже с самим собой не так горячо и весело, как помнится по тем далёким ночам, когда он ещё и слыхом не слыхивал о Ричарде Найнсе.

— Давай, детка, — подбадривает его голос в трубке, заставляя внутренности скрутиться в тугой узел возбуждения, — будь хорошим мальчиком и кончи для меня.

И Гэвин кончает. Его срывает, он кричит, спуская в горячую воду и оседая от того, как ему хорошо, но и вместе с тем недостаточно.

— Когда ты будешь в Детройте? — выдыхает он, полагая, что к тому моменту, когда они доберутся с туром до Невады и улетят оттуда, Дик уже освободится.

— Раньше тебя, — уклончиво отвечает тот, и Гэвин сдерживает протестующий стон. 

Он хочет увидеться с Ричардом как можно скорее, и молит всех богов, чтобы они встретились.


	7. Chapter 7

У богов блядское чувство юмора — в Эль-Пасо он получает три ножевых и удар от края глаза через переносицу, когда выходит с собственного концерта покурить, полагая, что если он исполнитель, то в ближайшем от границы с Мексикой городе его не станут задирать.

Особенно если этот самый концерт проходит напротив отделения полиции. Мексика, конечно, в нескольких милях, но, видимо, всё равно накладывает собственный отпечаток.

Да, Гэвин не выглядит как добрая фея, когда вкрай уставший вываливается в заднюю дверь и чиркает колёсиком зажигалки, выбивая искру, и на вечный вопрос «есть чо?» бросает привычное «хуй через плечо», не замечая, что это урод, полагающий, будто с человека с нервно трясущимися от заёбанности руками можно получить телефон и деньжат.

— Какой борзый, — фыркает один из парней, но Гэвин даже не думает переживать. Он не думает вообще ни о чём — в голове ни черта, кроме барабанного ритма, отчаянного желания видеть Дика и уткнуться мордой в подушку на ближайшие пару лет, потому что тур его порядком утомил.

Да, Гэвин любит свою работу и не против разъездов, но когда всё складывается так, то к концу пути хочется только одного — скорее вернуться домой, дать Дику заласкать себя и уснуть в тёплых объятиях, окутанным приятным запахом. Впрочем, если бы его покровитель был здесь сейчас, то сносным бы стало решительно всё — даже узкая кровать в местном номере отеля. 

И Гэвину это не нравится так же, как и мрачная решимость трёх уебанов, которые шагают прямо к нему, разводя руками.

— Думает, что мы будем нянчиться с ним, — фыркает другой, пониже. 

— Или что вы пойдёте нахуй большими шагами, и получите от этого максимальное удовольствие, — доверительно сообщает им Гэвин, с наслаждением касаясь фильтром губ, делая долгую затяжку и прикрывая глаза.

Знал бы тогда Гэвин, чем это кончится, позволил бы обормотам обобрать себя до нитки, снять одежду и оставить его голым в центре города.

Он бы не стал пытаться остановить баклана с ножом, который кинулся на него, с какого-то перепугу решив, что если противник его не видит, то он к херам лишён слуха. А слух у Гэвина отменный.

Увернуться от удара, перехватить руку с ножом, пропустить удар от другого идиота, напавшего с этим одновременно сзади — всё происходящее заставляет вспоминать то немногое, что он вынес из уроков борьбы, на которую ходил несколько лет до того, как решил, что это повредит его игре, и бросил всё, сосредотачиваясь на одних барабанах.

Он увлекается дракой, забываясь к хренам. Но если бы только Гэвин знал, он бы остановился и, блять, дал забрать у себя всё, включая гордость, потому что не три ножевых самое страшное. И не уёбищный разрез, который растянулся от уголка его глаза через переносицу — он упустил из виду, что у долбоящеров может быть больше одного ножа на троих. И только мелькнувший под фонарём отсвет короткого лезвия спас его зрение, ведь он успел отпрянуть достаточно, чтобы острая кромка рассекла исключительно переносицу, чуть задев уголок глаза. 

Шрамы украшают мужчину, а у Гэвина их столько, что он блядский эталон красоты — в этом, впрочем, он и не сомневается. Но вот то, что эти дегенераты разъёбывают ему левую, ударную руку, пытаясь сдержать взбесившегося Гэвина, повалив его на землю и стараясь не дать ему подняться, ведь если он встанет, как они верно предчувствуют, у судмедэксперта станет на три клиента больше.

То, что руки надо беречь, Гэвин вспоминает уже после того, как слышит оглушительный хруст раньше, чем боль докатывается до его рассудка, а из задней двери высыпают ребята из группы, приходя на подмогу.

Тур заканчивается на неделю раньше обычного, и это какой-то пиздец. Что, Гэвин, ты хотел поскорее вернуться домой и увидеться с Диком? Получи и распишись! Что? Тебя не устраивает то, как это произошло? Тогда нехер было ныть, что уже скорей бы!

Эти мысли не дают покоя, пока Гэвин отходит от наркоза после того, как врачи пересобрали ему руку, заново складывая раздробленные кости. Обезболивающие действуют как надо, в голове блаженная вата и пустота, а то, как больно, Гэвин чувствует только каким-то отголоском. Остаётся лишь радоваться, что после того, как их доставили из Эль-Пасо обратно в Детройт, можно спокойно валяться себе на кровати, листать целой рукой кабельное и радоваться, что пускай он почти дома, но Дик всё равно ещё в поездке. Да и какой смысл встречаться, раз он теперь не способен услаждать чей бы то ни было слух?

По крайней мере не своей игрой на барабанах.

Так что, когда следующий день дверь в больничную палату распахивается, впуская взъерошенного Ричарда Найнса, Гэвин смеётся, как сумасшедший, потому что такое могло произойти только с ним.

«Тебе нравится то, что ты видишь?» — хочется ему спросить, но говорить из-за обильного слоя повязок на лице вообще затруднительно. Да, врач предупредил, что они зашьют отвратительный разрез, но личико Гэвина больше не будет таким привлекательным, как раньше. Вот только он не сказал, что Гэвину с раной поперёк лица окажется тяжело говорить, слова придётся подбирать так тщательно, как никогда в жизни, просто чтобы сказать самое важное.

Ричарда не пугает ни его перебинтованное лицо, ни рёбра, перебитые тяжёлыми сапогами — он смотрит только на загипсованную руку и тугой бинт, скрывающий от него ножевое, и касается кончиками пальцев уцелевшей.

Медленно скользит, осторожно, словно боясь навредить ещё сильнее — будто это вообще возможно! Спокойное лицо искривляет странная смесь чувств, заставляющая взять себя в руки и унять истерический смех.

Лицо Дика, кажется, даже темнеет, а в глазах появляется обречённое выражение, которое приносит Гэвину больше боли, чем нож, оставивший уродливый след на лице, или раздробленные кости руки.

— Я снова буду играть, — наконец тихо, но очень упрямо говорит он, глядя на молчащего Ричарда. — И лучше, чем тот, чью запись ты включал тогда. В наш первый раз.

— Не будешь, — с тоской глядя на него отвечает Ричард и чуть качает головой с невероятной, непостижимой уверенностью. 

Сердце Гэвина обрывается, улетает куда-то вниз. На первый этаж, в подвальное помещение — не важно. Оно просто покидает его тело, вырываясь неудержимо, и оставляет дыру в груди вдобавок ко всем предыдущим телесным повреждениям.

Они три года занимаются сексом, и Гэвину ни разу не становилось так дурно от мысли, что это всё всего лишь бизнес. Да, у них договор, да, это сделка, но почему-то он наивно полагал, будто у него есть какое-то право считать, может он оценивать масштаб своей катастрофы или нет. 

И надежда, что Дик его подождёт.

Вроде бы Гэвин смирился и привык к тому, что он просто мальчик, которого весело трахать, и ему большего и не надо. Что большее — это привилегии тех, кто стоит с Найнсом на одной ступени, и всё-таки тот ни единого разу не давал понять, что их отношения только часть блядской сделки. Нечто, что покупается и продаётся. 

И восхищение чужим талантом и эта грёбанная уверенность...

— Ты зря приехал, — севшим голосом выдыхает Гэвин, забирая свою руку из чужих, поворачивая голову к окну и сглатывая застывший в горле ком. Глаза щиплет, и их приходится прикрыть на пару мгновений дольше, чем следует, чтобы добавить так твёрдо, как только он может, сдерживая предательскую дрожь в голосе. — Зря.

Найнс молчит долго, ещё несколько минут, но Гэвин так на него и не смотрит, думая лишь о том, что максимальная степень позора — разрыдаться перед бывшим любовником. Перед покупателем его таланта и тела, который дал ему надежду на то, что между ними больше, чем...

Вся эта чушь под запретом для него до тех пор, пока дверь за Найнсом не закрывается, и только тогда Гэвин позволяет себе шикнуть, закусить до боли губу, думая о том, что на музыке и близости можно поставить крест.

Гэвин Рид ставит его без затей.


	8. Chapter 8

Рука срослась две недели назад, и с тех пор он каждый день пытается заставить себя снова взять как нужно палочки и удержать их, пока он отбивает ритм. Пальцы не слушаются, палочки летят в стену когда Гэвин чувствует первый припадок ярости. Хочется долбануть по твёрдой поверхности навсегда лишая себя возможности не только играть, но и вообще оперировать рукой, но он пытается. 

Просто так, даже после того как он сказал Элу что им нужен новый ударник, и получив в ответ нахмуренный взгляд и заявление, мол, они все здесь — из-за него. И без Гэвина они уже не будут той группой, которой начинали, потому что нельзя заменить сердце. 

Гэвин знает — Эл никому не скажет, что его эти слова пробрали до слёз, и его слабость останется только между ними. Как и то, что среди многочисленных тату на руках Гэвина теперь спрятано имя Ричарда — тоже. 

Снова пальцы не слушаются, снова палочки брошены, и он пытается взять себя в руки. Крутить их, день за днём стараясь вернуть пальцам подвижность получается отвратительно. Дело стоит на мёртвой точке до тех пор, пока он не чувствует, что вот-вот свихнётся, когда его навещает Эл.

— Ты опять загоняешься, — вздыхает друг, видя то, что Гэвин пытается вернуть подвижность повреждённой конечности и качает головой.

Показать восстановившейся рукой фак выходит проще простого, а вот заставить пальцы двигаться в прежнем ритме — нет. И всё же он пытается с настойчивостью барана бодающего новый забор, проверяя что крепче — дерево или его собственная голова.

— В прошлый раз было так же, — вздыхает он, и Гэвин хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить о чём толкует Элайджа.

— Ну тогда, перед экзаменом в музыкальном, — напоминает ему Элайджа, растягиваясь рядом на простыне, прямо за спиной негодующего Гэвина.

— Не помню, — фыркает он, прикрывая глаза и надавливая пальцами на едва зарубцевавшийся шрам на переносице, проверяя, не открылся ли он, — я тогда с таблеток слез, забыл? Мы же экзамены сдавали и я не спал нихрена, так что я вообще тот месяц даже примерно вспомнить не могу.

— А я думал вы с Найнсом его отмечаете, — хмыкает чуть насмешливо друг, и поясняет видя округлившиеся глаза обернувшегося к нему Гэвина, — ну, там, первая встреча и всё такое.

— Ты издеваешься? — уточняет как можно спокойнее Гэвин, стараясь не поддаваться приступу раздражения, едва речь заходит о Дике. — Мы с ним встретились в консерватории, когда я экзамены сдавал.

Повисшая между ними тишина даёт повод задуматься, и вот это уже Гэвину совсем не нравится.

— Нет, — с лёгкой заминкой отвечает Эл, словно проверив свою память. — Точно нет. Я отлично помню — вы чуть не потрахались в баре, куда мы тебя притащили, чтобы дать отвлечься, когда ты загонялся из-за того, что ритм недостаточно хорош.

Даже приблизительно похожего на описанное Элайджей воспоминания в голове у Гэвина нет, нет совсем, даже намёка не всплывает, когда Эл рассказывает ему как он, выпив всего одну жалкую рюмку текилы пошёл бить лицо местному диджею, потому что тот извращал ритм скорее, чем творил новую музыку, и как его оттаскивали от тощего паренька в четыре руки. 

— Ты сказал, что если у него есть установка, то сыграешь ему, и отбивал ритм прямо там, в этом баре, а он, кажется, записывал на телефон, и смотрел на тебя так, что сразу стало ясно — втрескался по самые, мать их, помидоры, и... Постой, — спохватывается Элайджа садясь на кровати. — А если ты этого не помнишь, то как вы вообще сошлись?

— А мы не сошлись, — спокойно заявляет Гэвин, наконец, откладывая палочки. — Я ему продался с потрохами, только и всего.

Из всех людей, наверное, лишь Элу и можно рассказать его историю. О сумасшедших вечерах, о безумном сексе, о том, как это стало нормой, и он понял, что не хочет никого другого просто физически. Удивление сменилось жалостью к слабоумному, и Эл вздыхает, трепля его по плечу, замечая:

— Господи, Рид, ты единственный из всех кого я знаю, кто мог прохлопать ушами свою первую любовь.

— Я не влюблён, — фыркает Гэвин, хмурясь и опять потирая переносицу.

— Конечно, а я — мать Тереза, — усмехается Элайджа, и поднимает, кивая на палочки, — не перетрудись, умник. Сделай перерыв и перестань думать о том, чтобы обойти дурацкую запись, иначе у тебя нет шансов.

Гэвин морщится и отправляется спать, соглашаясь с советом сделать перерыв просто потому, что рука уже трясётся мелко от усталости. Сон поглощает его целиком, без остатка, и снова видения каждого счастливого дня с Найнсом навещают его, заставляя желать оставаться в чёртовой фантазии как можно дольше, наслаждаясь не настоящей близостью.

Он даже не думает, когда открывает глаза, отчего так тепло и бесконечно уютно, пока, обернувшись, не находит за спиной прижимающего к себе задумчиво глядящего Ричарда.

— Ты чего тут делаешь? — от неожиданности у него даже не получает нарычать на своего бывшего спонсора — только лишь спонсора, да ведь, Гэвин? — как следует.

— Любуюсь, — замечает Дик спокойно, проводя рукой по его напряжённой ладони и рассматривая каждый палец медленно изучая даже самую мелкую шерховистость и неровность, — ты, говорят, вообще с первого вечера ничего не помнишь, да?

От его интонаций и обертонов внутри всё сводит и сжимается так, что он даже не сразу осознаёт о чём тот говорит. Это ведь значит, Дик и не знал, да? Он думал, что между ним и Гэвином как-то иначе? Нечто большее, чем просто один чёртов контракт на «душу» с обязательством стать лучше? Все три ёбанных года?! 

Блять. 

Блять!

Теперь становится весьма очевидно, что в их паре именно Гэвин — феерическое дерьмо. 

— Эл растрепал, — рычит он недовольно от того, что в их отношения — или у них всё-таки нет никаких отношений, мать же ж вашу, как в этом разобраться то вообще?! — лезет кто-то ещё. Пусть даже делая насильно лучше. 

Или нет. 

Желание сейчас спрятаться, скрыться, выставить своего гостя бросив что-нибудь обидное злое, должно было появиться где-то здесь, а вместо этого Гэвин жаждет вжиматься всей спиной к горячей груди и пытаться высказать за всё пережитое им за это время. За уверенность, что секс и слова ничего не изменят и он лишь удачное капиталовложение хочется ударить посильнее, пускай даже и язвительностью, но у него язык не поворачивается, а сердце млеет от сжимающихся на груди рук.

Чёрт побери, ну вот почему на Камски злиться так просто, а на Дика — пиздецки тяжело?!

— Умный мальчик, — хмыкает Дик, и продолжает изучающе поглаживать его ладони неторопливо скользя по каждой складке, и от приятных ощущений пальцы Гэвина подрагивают, а ему самому становится хорошо где-то в затылке, где его касается горячее дыхание, — догадался спросить тебя о том, что я принял за автоматический отказ от всего.

— Отказ? — недоумевающе вскидывает бровь Гэвин, повернувшись к нему лицом и засматриваясь на спокойного, уверенного мужчину в постели, снова ловя себя на том, как внутри теплится желание вжаться ближе, теснее, особенно когда тот касается едва ощутимо губами металлической серёжки в середине хряща и выдыхая ему на ухо.

— Быть хорошим мальчиком, если я попрошу, — горячее дыхание обдаёт до самого затылка, и Ричард продолжает, — быть только моим, пока можешь играть. Но доктор сказал, что ты не сможешь больше играть. Никогда, даже через год, два, десять. 

— Я смогу, — усмехается, обнажая клыки Гэвин. Они уже вели этот разговор три года назад, и тогда он был зол, в несокрушимой холодной ярости, а сейчас спокоен и уверен, по простой причине — серые глаза Ричарда Найнса смотрят только на него. И пока он смотрит — Гэвин может всё. — Смогу, чтобы играть лучше, чем на долбанной записи.

— Лучше чем ты сам? — хмыкает Дик, прижимая его к себе теснее, и серьёзнеет, глядя в глаза. — Но мне не важно сможешь ты играть или нет, Гэв. Ты будешь хорошим мальчиком для меня даже если не выступаешь на концертах? Если не вернёшься за барабаны? Если я потеряю всё?

— Идиот, — качает головой Гэвин, вжимаясь в него теснее, притираясь ближе и прикрывая глаза, в наслаждении ласковыми поцелуями, растекающимися по плечам и тяжелой руке на животе, прижимающей теснее насколько это вообще возможно.

Ричард притягивает его за подбородок, очертив пальцами скулу, и касается губ своими аккуратно, нежно, с намёком на горячее продолжение, а Гэвин скользит взглядом по рассыпанным по щеке родинкам и светлой коже, заглядывает в серые глаза и улыбается, тянется за обещанной страстью.

— Это значит да? — уточняет вдавливающий его в кровать Дик, и Гэвин усмехается, скользнув пальцем в смущённом жесте по свежему шраму на переносице, прежде, чем сказать тихо, глядя в расплывшееся в самодовольстве лицо своего не-спонсора.

— Я твой хороший мальчик, Дик.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Или текстовые игры по этому фандому? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
